


You Don't Need an Excuse

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, eventual shorter/eiji, florist eiji, like at the end, piercer shorter, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT:Hi! I saw your post about accepting fic requests. Idk how you feel towards shoreiji (shorter and eiji), but how about a soft and sweet shoreiji (or asheiji, if it makes you more comfortable) flower shop and tattoo shop au? Thanks!!Here's my adaption. It's unbetaed (however you spell that) so all grammar mistakes are mine :0





	You Don't Need an Excuse

Eiji was in the backroom of his small shop when the bell in the top corner of his door rung, signaling there was a customer. Putting down the unfinished bouquet he was working on, Eiji walked dusted off his hands and walked out to the storefront. As he passed the backroom's door frame, he saw there were two people in his shop. One of them was a long-time customer, and the other was a purple-mohawked boy. Eiji smiled at the other two as they noticed him, giving a short courteous wave.

"Hello, Nadia," Eiji greeted, coming to the front counter. He cocked his head to the side gently, nodding to Shorter. "Hello, and you are?"

"He's my younger brother, Shorter." Nadia stated softly, "I dragged him along with me today since the tattoo shop is being renovated and it was a slow day in the restaurant."

"Hello Shorter, my name is Eiji," Eiji greeted again, holding out his hand. Shorter grabbed and only shook twice before retracting completely. The latter flushed slightly, only muttering a 'sup' in response. "Are you here for a bouquet?" Eiji turned to Nadia, resting on his elbows as he leaned on the counter.

"Uhm, yeah." Nadia stated lamely, giving a sheepish chuckle. "It's for my date tonight."

"Same guy?" Eiji's lip curled into a small smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, the same guy. Why do you keep asking me the same question? I come here every other week."

Nadia and Eiji talked for another half hour, bantering about her date, and various other topics, including her brother. Eiji waved the two off as they the left, turning around to go into the backroom. The diverse flowers and vibrant colors invited him back, the sweet nectar filling the air but not suffocating him. He walked to the back of the room, reaching a peach colored screen door. The door led him outside to his relatively small green house. He walked the length of the fifteen foot greenhouse to grab a handful of aster and red carnations. Eiji turned to left to grab some of the plenty gardenias he owns too. Grabbing a handful of other flowers, Eiji turned on his heel and proceeded to leave the greenhouse. As he closed the door, Eiji looked above the door frame at the clock hanging on the wall.

'Huh, it's already three o'clock? I need to hurry up so Nadia can get her flowers before she meets Jenkins.' Eiji thought to himself, humming quietly as he went across to desk he was working on beforehand. The bouquet from earlier sat there unfinished as Eiji scooted it gently to the corner of the desk and placed the new flowers on it. As if the world disappeared around him, Eiji focused on the meaning of what Nadia wanted convey to her love. A single red rose in the middle, because all bouquets of love needed a rose of _some sort_. Eiji chuckled at himself, thinking back at to how love-stricken Nadia was over Jenkins. Shaking his head, Eiji then refocused to the task at hand, and wrapped the rose with the red carnations and asters, alternating each one. Looking around, the short man reached over to grab a couple of small clear rubber bands to tie around the stems as he gathered the gardenias. Eiji then surrounded the red blooms with a small circle of white, contrasting lovely. As a final touch, the Japanese man put pink tulips on the outside, in between each gardenia, giving the bouquet the air of wholesome and unrelenting love. Eiji looked to the right of his desk, to a small TV table stood, with a small analog clock that read four-thirty. With a small yelp, rushed to the other side of the back room to grab tissue paper to wrap the flowers in.

'Oh my god, when was the date again? Five? Six?' Eiji scrambled to grab the correct shade of orange. Finally finding a pale, barely noticeable orange that tapered off to a pink piece, Eiji grabbed a roll of lilac colored see-through ribbon and went back to the desk.

"Oh thank," the boy murmured aloud, relieved that he luckily used the clear rubber bands so no flower was notably out of place. Unfolding the tissue paper, Eiji heard the shop door open again. The friendly chime made him look at the clock again, for it only been five minutes since he last checked it. He looked over his shoulder to fix the front door with a glare. "Nadia?"

"Uh, no it's Shorter." A pregnant silence followed. There was no other noise indicating that there was anyone else but Shorter. "I'm here to pick up the bouquet for my sister."

"Oh," Eiji replied lamely. "I'm almost done, I'm just wrapping the flowers then I'll be right out, okay?"

"Yeah, of course man take your time."

Eiji turned back to the flowers before him, reaching across the desk to grab a pair of scissors. The boy then folded, without creasing the tissue paper, and cut a diamond shape out of the ombre paper. He then wrapped it around the bouquet, folding the points evenly across the middle of the stems. Grabbing the lilac colored ribbon, Eiji wrapped the flowers twice over, then pulled the roll for him to cut. Eiji then tied a small but secure bow, folding down the paper to show the flowers more in the back still not creasing the paper.

"I'm done," called Eiji, grabbing the flowers and rolling all the rubber bands off as he walked to the store front. As he reached the front counter, he looked up and the purple haired boy straightened his body from leaning against the counter. He appeared to be trying to look at Eiji in the back from the front counter.

"Oh cool," Shorter mumbled, reaching for the bouquet as Eiji handed it to him. The purple haired man gave a low whistle as he slid down his glasses to inspect the flowers more closely. "Holy shit, this is really pretty?" It came out more as a question rather than an actual statement.

"Really?" Eiji inquired, beaming at Shorter. "You think she'll love it?"

"Dude, I know Nadia will love it. How much?"

"Oh!" Eiji looked down at himself for a moment, thinking. "About? Forty-five?" Eiji smiled sheepishly.

"Only forty-five?" Shorter questioned, pulling out his wallet. "I'm surprised that it doesn't cost more. This is gorgeous."

"Only forty-five." Eiji replied, shrugging off the compliment as he was handed the money. He put the money in the cash register that was at the end of the counter.

"Thanks man. See you later," Shorter turned and walked to the front door, pausing in the doorway to give a half wave before completely exiting.

Hours passed as Eiji worked on various assortments, including one wedding bouquet. The Japanese boy sighed loudly, standing up from the chair he pulled up a couple of hours ago. He felt like every bone in his body decided to scream in unison, making him wince as his joints howled in protest. Eiji looked at the clock on the TV table, it read eight-fifteen at night. The boy grunted as he twisted his torso to crack his back. Turning, Eiji noticed that it was dark outside and nobody came into the shop for the past three hours or so. Deciding that the rest of the projects can wait until the next day, the boy cut off all the lights as he walked to the store front. Just glancing over to see if there is anything out of place or any stray lights on, Eiji turned back to the front door and flipped his 'open' sign to 'closed'. Eiji grabbed the apron he dawned at the beginning of the work shift off of his neck, and hung it on a coat rack he had next to said door. Eiji patted his pants' pockets and found his keys, opening the door to lock it.

"おやすみ、私の花。" Eiji murmured quietly, giving his plants a small smile and closing the door behind him.

  
-

  
It was about noon the next day, and Eiji was in the back room again, working on other orders when he heard the front door open. He put down the bundle of white orchids he was working on with a deep exhale. Dusting off any stray petals, Eiji stood from his foldable chair he left the night before.

"I'm in the back, I'll be right out!"

"There's no rush," A familiar voice called back, startling Eiji.

"Shorter?" Eiji hesitantly inquired, walking to the back room's door frame and peered at the customer.

"Yeah, it's Shorter. Uh, Nadia told me to come keep you company because I'm 'breathing down her neck' when I'm in the restaurant." Shorter stated, shrugging sheepishly. "I mean only if you're okay with me chilling here, I can hang out with my friend at the tattoo shop."

Eiji blinked, giving a soft chuckle and a nod, "of course you can stay here, I don't mind. Come in the back with me, I could use some help with these orders."

Shorter made his way to the back, walking around the counter and through the diverse mixture of plants varying in color, shape, and size. As he reached the back room, he was taken aback at the gorgeous room. The walls hung various pressed plants that varied in flowers to what seemed like leaves. In picture frames that are scattered precariously from different small tables to hanging on the wall contained family photos, art pieces, collages, and more. The desk that Eiji sat in front of was attached to a bookshelf, that had different plant life that included but not limited to succulents, cacti, fruits, vegetables, trees, et cetera. Spread wildly on the floor were diverse books, varying in shape, size, colors, and subjects. In the far side of the room there was a peach screen door, and near it there was a couple of buckets. In the far corner had a large sketchpad that had what looked like bouquet designs drawn in it.

"I'm sorry for the mess, if I knew you were coming, I would've cleaned up a bit." A voice spoke, sounding sheepish.

Shorter snapped his eyes to Eiji, flushing slightly at the small apologetic smile the boy gave him. "No no, you're good. I just-" he cuts himself off, turning to look at the store front then back at Eiji and the rather large pile of orchids on the desk next to him. "Was shocked that you have so many different plants in here but out there it's only flowers," Shorter stammered, hurriedly as he shook his head to clear any thoughts.

"Yeah, back at my place has so many plants, and I keep buying more despite running out of room to put them. So I put them here, and take them out to green house," Eiji referenced to the screen door at the back of the room. "To get sunlight and such, and bring them back inside before I go home." Eiji huffed a small giggle, fixing Shorter with a little smile.

Shorter stared at the other boy for a moment, blinking at how fast his heart was going. "That's cool, I could never keep plants because I always forget to water them and put them into the sun," he blurted out, as he shrugged his shoulders. The other boy gave a chuckle, which caused him to glance at Eiji's direction to see an ear-to-ear grin.

"That was me when I was a kid," Eiji stated, getting up to go the other side of the room to grab a foldable chair. "Here, come sit, I have to make ten bouquets with these orchids, and the bride specifically stated that they had to make a perfect circle." The Japanese boy jutted his chin in the direction of the flooded desk.

"A perfect circle?" Shorter asked in astonishment staring at the pile of the suddenly daunting orchids. He looked back up at Eiji as he opened the chair.

"Yes, I'll show you how to cut the blossoms without making too much of a mess, if you want to," Eiji offered the Chinese boy, holding out his hand to the chair to indicate for the other boy to sit. The pair began sorting the orchids into smaller stacks so it was easier to see which ones will be better.

Hours fly past. The pair finished the wedding flowers and went to get coffee in a local café for a break. They went back to work on the other orders, and managed to finish the rest of the assortments that Eiji needed to finish. It was around seven at night when they finished the last bouquet, both boys' hands red with handling and cutting the stems.

"Thank you for your help," Eiji sighed, giving Shorter a tired smile. "I'll set some money to the side for you when they come pick it up, okay?"

"Dude, you don't have to do that, I helped you from the good of my heart, Eiji. I'd do it again because _I want to_. Not because you're paying me to do so. I have a job, y'know."

"Well, you helped me finish all of my projects, so you deserve some of the profits." Eiji stated bluntly, fixing Shorter with a 'do not argue with me' look, quirking his eyebrow.

"Alright, fine fine. I'll accept some of the profit." The purple hair boy looked at the clock that was on the TV table that was next to the desk. "Oh shit, I have to go back home, Nadia is probably worried where I am. Night, Eiji. Thanks for having me." Shorter stood, nodding his thanks at Eiji before leaving the backroom and then the shop.

  
-

  
The week passes, everyday Shorter shows up at noon to help Eiji with his projects. If there are no projects, they clean the shop by sweeping the floor from petals that have fallen and watering the greenhouse plants. They also made sample bouquets to fill the shop to make inventory. The pair clean up the backroom, and read books about plant care, and new flowers possibly discovered.

"You know, you don't have keep saying Nadia sends you to keep me company," Eiji murmurs when the two of them finished watering the plants, during one afternoon. "You can come here if you want to, you don't need a reason to come. My shop is always open."

A pregnant pause, both of them stare at each other. Eiji looking at Shorter with hope and patience, his lips quirking slightly.

"I-" Shorter pauses, looking at the ground to give him words to say. "The tattoo shop is completely renovated, so I can't come over here during the day anymore."

"Oh." Eiji also looks at the ground, his legs pressing together as his hands twist in his lap. "I'm happy for you."

"I was wondering," The purple haired boy started, leaning forward a bit to try and catch the other boy's eye. "If you'd like to catch a movie with me tonight? To hang out before I go back to piercing people." Shorter give a wide side grin, staring at the dark haired boy.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, if you'd have me." Eiji giggled, beaming at Shorter.

"Of course."

  
-

  
The pair watched an action comedy, laughing until their stomachs hurt and were awed by the explosions. Midway through the movie, they finished their popcorn but the rest of the evening was uninterrupted. Both boys decided to go eat dinner, and drink some coffee before going back to the flower shop. On the way back, both boys walked past the tattoo shop, to which Shorter showed Eiji the new interior. He introduced Eiji to Ash, and they stayed for an additional hour as Shorter gave two clients piercings as Ash gave them tattoos. The three talked about their respective careers, and cracked jokes as well as share a couple of alcoholic drinks. By the time Shorter and Eiji reached the flower shop, it was around midnight.

"Sorry it took so long to come back to your shop," Shorter apologized as he turned to look at the Japanese boy, lips curling to a small smirk than a smile.

"Don't be sorry," Eiji stated, pulling the shop keys out of his pants' pocket. "Will you come inside with me? Only for a moment?"

"I mean, it's already late. I don't see the harm in it."

The two walked into the shop, Eiji clicking on the store front lights as he walked in. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Eiji then walked into the back room, throwing a courteous smile over his shoulder. He walked all the way to the greenhouse, not cutting on any of the lights because he did not want Shorter to know where he was going. He pulled out his phone and flicked on his flashlight, walking into the greenhouse on a mission. He walked through the color sorted blooms, going to the section he needed to. As he scrolled through the correct section, he very quickly found the correct flower. Pulling out the small pocket knife he keeps in his pocket specifically for cutting his flowers. Eiji hurriedly pockets his knife and briskly walks to the greenhouse door. As soon as he walked past the door frame, Eiji flicked his flashlight off and shoves his phone into his pocket. Quickly he exits the back room and meets up with Shorter at the store front.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you," Eiji held out the white sweet pea bloom to Shorter.

"Oh? Does it mean something?" Shorter inquires, inspecting the flower with his sunglasses off.

"Uhm, I-it means-" Eiji stammered, flushing scarlet. "I means that I had a good time, and since you're departing, it's the appropriate to give it to you."

"Oh!" Shorter exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear. "Dude same. I had am awesome time hanging with you."

The two look at each other, unsure what to do next. "D-Do you?" Eiji started, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to finish his question.

"Want to do this again sometime?" Shorter finished, still grinning. "Sure. Name the time and place and we'll go."  
-  
"Hey," Shorter bumped his hip to Eiji's as he was spraying the left side of the greenhouse and Eiji was spraying the right. "Remember how long it took me to ask you out on a date?"

Eiji chuckled, "Right after the week of having to 'keep me company because your sister said to'?" he air quoted, rolling his eyes.

"How many months was that?" Shorter shouldered the other boy.

"Four? Five? I have no idea." Eiji shrugged, jutting his chin out thoughtfully. "I'm glad I said yes though."

"Me too, me too." Shorter then proceed to spray Eiji with his hose, and start an hour long water fight.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts if you want to on my tumblr
> 
> Also I'm thinking of doing this au but with Ash and Eiji, but I need tattoo designs for Ash. (I already drew some stuff on this :0)
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.lexiangrybird.tumblr.com


End file.
